Garry, ¿Qué es oyomasan?
by Bordebergia
Summary: Una inocente pregunta, un instinto protector ¿Es quizas amor?. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian con los años y solo necesitan un poco de ayuda familiar.


**Wiiii lo acabé, este fic fue traído a este fandom por la influencia de KuraiAriasu y su fic "Buena suerte" No es publicidad o me estarían pagando XD**

**Pensé en dividirlo en dos capítulos,pero quedaba muy corto**

**;A; Que desgracia, ojala y no tenga errores de ortografía. **

**Disclaimer**

Ib no me pertenece o el final de la promesa de reunión seria el segundo más romántico por así decirlo

Si, haría otro más lindo y Kawai 0w0

**Garry, ¿Qué es un oyomasan?**

**Garry POV:**  
Aquel día aparentaba ser normal para todo el mundo o por lo menos para mí, aunque la **GRAN** parte de las veces me equivoco. Recalco la palabra "gran" por varios motivos:  
1 Pensé que en la galería del maestro Guertena me la pasaría como en otra de las exposiciones a las que he asistido, pero termine corriendo por mi vida.  
2 Ib me resulto tierna, y me enamore de ella, según yo.  
3 Se supone que iría a comprar pinturas para mis obras, pero estoy esperando a Ib.

No creo que necesite seguir con la lista, pero en que iba. Ya lo se, si me enamore de la pequeña Ib, quién ahora no es tan pequeña con sus adorables 15 años. Para mi sigue siendo la linda niña que me ayudo en la galería, me alegro que sus padres no me hayan matado al verme por primera vez. 

**Flashback**

**-Mamá, papá es hora que conozcan a mi amigo Garry- dijo Ib con una sonrisa mientras los jalaba hacia la tienda de macarons dentro del centro comercial.  
-Ib, estas muy entusiasmada, ¿Es tan especial tu amigo?- pregunto su madre para provocar que las mejillas de la menor se colorearan pero gracias a su altura no lo notaron.  
-¡Garry!- exclamo la pequeña al verlo, aunque hoy no traía su clásica gabardina morada en cambio se encontraba vestido se un traje negro que le hacia ver muy formal. Por no decir atractivo para Ib.  
-Ib, ¿Ellos son tus padres?- preguntó el pelimorado. Para ver que asentía con un adorable sonrojo. -Un gusto conocerlos soy Garry Shirubansan- agregó con una sonrisa mientras hacia una leve reverencia.  
-Así que el es Garry- dijo su padre con un tono ligeramente amenazador.  
-¡Garry!- exclamo una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules de casi su misma estatura al verlo. Ella avanzó velozmente para abrazarlo.  
-Hola Hirume-chan- respondio amablemente mientras correspondía, pero Hirume pudo percatarse que un aura asesina se empezaba a apoderar de Ib.  
-Hermana, deja de hacer escándalo- reprocho un niño quien aparentemente tenía la edad de once años.  
-Ib, ¿Estarás con todos ellos mientras vamos de compras?- pregunto su padre para ver como su hija asentía tímidamente.  
-En ese caso nos vamos- respondió su madre para marcharse.  
-Primo, ella es Ib ¿Cierto?- pregunto Hirume con una sonrisa.  
-Si, es ella- respondio Garry para sonreirle a su Ib.**

**Fin del flasback**.

Aún me pregunto por que la dejaron quedarse conmigo ese día.  
-Garry- me llamó mi pequeña, con su maravillosa voz. Ah, debo de controlarme ya no es la misma físicamente, esta más... ¡Que estoy pensando!, no puedo hacerlo.  
-Ib, que bien que ya saliste ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?- pregunte con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello, a pesar de los años seguía siendo un poco más alto. Se ve tan linda... ¡Detente Garry, o quieres verte como un pervertido! Aunque se ve tan hermosa con esos ojos rubíes.  
-Y entonces por eso salí tarde- dijo Ib con una sonrisa, ¡Rayos me estaba contando algo importante!  
-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunte, realmente no se que decirle. Ambos caminábamos tranquilamente hacia mi casa, hoy pasaría la tarde conmigo para enseñarle dibujo.  
-Claro, pero-  
-¿Que sucede?- Bien, oficialmente me esta comenzando a preocupar Ib.  
-Sabes japonés ¿Verdad?- ¿Por que de pronto me pregunta eso?  
-Un poco- respondí, si tengo raíces japonesas, aunque son lejanas.-¿Por que?-  
-Miniwa me dijo que eras un buen oyomasan para mi, Garry ¿Que es oyomasan?-

**Fin del POV de Garry.  
**  
En ese momento el pelimorado sufrió el paro...cardíaco de su vida.  
-¡¿Garry?!- Exclamo preocupada la joven al ver como el adulto de 24 años se desplomaba ante ella con un gran sonrojo. 

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

****  
-¿Que me paso?... Aghh mi cabeza duele- dijo Garry para levantarse y ver que no estaba en su casa, reconocía ese lugar; la casa de Ib  
-Veo que ya te levantaste- comentó un joven con una sonrisa.  
-Tomás ¿Por que estamos aquí?- preguntó Garry solo para ver como su sonrisa aumentaba.  
-Sucede que te desmayaste, Ib me llamo y traje, fin- respondio triunfante para tomar una mochila y dirigirse a la puerta.  
-Un momento ¿Te marchas?- pregunto Garry ligeramente preocupado. Se conocía y sabia que estaría es aprietos.  
-Si, de todos modos ella quiere a su oyomasan- respondio burlonamente para cerrar la puerta.  
-¡Garry!- exclamo Ib al verlo sentado, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo.  
-Ib, no tienes que preocuparte no fue nada- respondió mientras la abrazaba, deseando que ese momento no terminara.  
-Garry...- susurro un poco triste sin romper el abrazo.  
-¿Que sucede?- preguntó antes de abrazarla un poco más fuerte.  
-Te quiero...- respondió inocentemente para romper el abrazo y mirarlo -Me preocupas- agregó con una sonrisa.  
En ese momento el mayor sintió arder sus mejillas, y se preguntaba como era que aquella niña le hiciera sentir lo que nadie pudo.  
-También te quiero Ib- dijo con una sonrisa para acariciar la cara de la menor, y esta se sonrojara fuertemente pero no se alejara.  
-Creo que deberíamos ir por tus pinturas- comento Ib aún sonrojada tratando de disimularlo.  
-Entonces te espero afuera, ve a abrigarte que empieza a hacer frio- respondió para salir.  
-Garry... - susurro sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir por un suéter. 

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

Desde el día del incidente con el Oyomasan habían pasado seis meses y algunas cosas habían cambiado.  
-¡Cómo qué Ib tiene novio!- exclamo Garry, hace cuatro meses tuvo que mudarse temporalmente a otra ciudad y por trabajo no pudo comunicarse.  
-Si, lo tiene o más bien lo tuvo por que me contaron que planea romper con ella- respondio Tomás para dar un suspiro, aunque deseaba ver lo que se aproximaría.  
-¡Lo mató si le hace daño a mi Ib!- exclamo mientras golpeaba la mesa y los algunas personas los miraban extrañados.  
-Tranquilizate primo, solo dejame preguntarte ¿Por que de nuevo te vestiste así?- preguntó Tomás, pues el pelimorado se encontraba de traje negro y su cabello ahora largo amarrado en una coleta.  
-Pu...pues...yo...Ib...- tartamudeo Garry mientras jugaba con el final de su cabello como una joven enamorada.  
-No importa, pero yo si fuera tu iría al parque en este mismo instante- comento Hirume quien llegaba con una pequeña caja.  
-Creo que lo necesitaras- agrego Tomás con una sonrisa al ver que su primo tomaba la caja. Les había pedido un regalo ya que no tendría tiempo para ir a comprarle algo.  
-¿Puedo abrirla?- pregunto el oji azul con curiosidad.  
-¡No, es para Ib!- corearon los hermanos amenazadoramente. 

Entonces Garry se dirigió a máxima velocidad a su objetivo. Pero llego un poco tarde ya que su adoración tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
-Ib, ¡Ib!- exclamo el mayor para correr hacia su "oponente"  
-¿Quien es este?, tu hermano- dijo burlonamente un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros.  
-No, no soy su hermano- respondio amenazadoramente para tomarlo de su camisa. -Por que le hiciste esto- agrego furioso.  
-Garry- susurro Ib lo que llamo su atención que hizo al pelimorado soltar a su enemigo.  
-Ib, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Garry para agacharse a verla directamente a los ojos, a ambos les recordó a la galería cuando el mayor le preguntaba si estaba bien después de correr de las pinturas.  
-¡Como te atreves a tocarme!- exclamó el joven para lanzar una patada a la cabeza de Garry provocando que cayese inconsciente.  
-Garry...- susurro Ib al verlo tirado en el suelo, entonces vio como empezaba a sangrar un poco su nariz -Como pudiste-  
-¿Ah?-  
En ese momento se libero a la bestia interna de Ib, con un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago fue suficiente para que su ex novio se alejara.  
-Vaya, te debo unos macarons Tomás- comento Hirume a la distancia.  
-Solo espero que Garry no nos mate jejeje- 

-Garry, Garry, despierta... Por favor- decía preocupada con los ojos vidriosos.  
-¿Ib?-  
-¡Garry!- exclamo con una sonrisa.  
-Eh, creo que me salvaste de nuevo jejeje- respondio tratando de ignorar un dolor punzante. Inconscientemente la tomo de su rostro provocando un sonrojo en la joven, se perdió en la mirada de su Ib, si era suya de alguna manera todos los años junto a ella no los cambiaría por nada.  
-Garry...- susurro a ver como se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente.  
-L...Lo... Si... Lo siento- dijo el oji azul para empezar a separarse. Aunque se preguntaba por que lo hizo, en realidad lo sabía. Simplemente vio como la castaña tomo su camisa para besarle, el mayor simplemente correspondió con mayor intensidad al sentir los delicados y suaves labios de Ib, ambos estaban disfrutando el momento pero debido a la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.  
-¡Lo siento Garry!- exclamo sonrojada a más no poder tratando de levantarse, pero el oji azul no permitiría que escapara.  
-Espera Ib, desde hace tiempo tu... me gustas- dijo Garry mientras la abrazaba evitando verla para ocultar su sonrojo.  
-Tú... También- recibió como respuesta.  
-Mira, te traje esto- comento para sacar de su bolsillo la cajita que sus primos le dieron y entregarla.  
Ib tomó su regalo, mientras sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, ¿Acaso era una declaración?  
-¿Ib?- pregunto Garry al verla perpleja con un gran sonrojo mientas observaba la pequeña caja.  
-...Si- respondio sin dejar de mirar la caja.  
-¿Si?-  
-Me casaré contigo Garry- 

Después de tanto tiempo al peli morado le volvió a dar un paro cardíaco, solo que esta vez no se desmayo.  
-¡Felicidades primito!- exclamo Tomás con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba con Hirume.  
-Y pensar que todo este tiempo te gustaba Ib, ves te dije que no tenias que temer- agrego su hermana mientras la joven castaña se sonrojaba y trataba de esconderlo en el pecho de Garry.  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el oji azul  
-Que tu novia en su infancia se puso celosa de tu prima la primera vez que nos conoció- respondio Tomás.  
-Ib ¿Quieres saber que es oyomasan?- comento Hirume con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su primo al ver que asentía.  
-Significa novio, Ib yo soy tu oyomasan- respondio Garry mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
-Que lindo es esto, un momento...¿Esos no son los padres de Ib?- comento Hirume preocupada.  
Y en menos de cinco segundos todos estaban conversando tranquilamente para no llamar la atención.  
-Ib querida, veo que estas con tus amigos y que Garry ha regresado, te espero en la casa más tarde- dijo su madre con una sonrisa  
-Cuidala bien- agrego su padre antes de que los dos se marcharan.  
-Garry, ¿Nos vamos a casar?- pregunto inocentemente Ib mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.  
-Por supuesto, pero aún eres menor de edad, sera hasta que seas una adulta- respondio antes de despeinarla.  
-Primo, ya sabes como le dirás a su padre que es tu novia- comento Tomás para ver como palidecía el pelimorado.  
-Garbet puede contra papá- respondio Ib para abrazar a su novio.  
-¿Garbert?- corearon los primos  
-Ib, no lo digas de nuevo es vergonzoso-  
-Claro oyomasan-

**Fin :3 **

**¿O no? Los rewiews lo dirán XD**


End file.
